Four Tales of Love
by MewAlexis
Summary: Four couples, four tales. RayMariah, KaiJulia, MaxMariam and DaichiMingMing. R and R and enjoy!
1. KaiJulia

**Alexis: Enjoy!**

**Kai: Humph.**

**Julia: *giggle* C'mon, you loved it!**

**Alexis: Of course he did! **

**Kai: Did not **

**Julia: ^^" Alexis would just like to say she does not own Beyblade in any way!**

* * *

Many months had passed and she still waited for him to return. He'd promised, afterall. Each morning she'd awake hoping to see his peaceful head resting beside hers. Each evening she'd gaze out of the window, staring down the broad driveway, hoping to hear his feet crunching against the gravel.

All at once she felt sadness, despair and lonliness. But she could never fall out of love with this boy. He was the most special thing in her heart. Even her brother could not compare to how much room he had in her heart.

Remembering him was painful. She tried to think about him as little as possible, yet she failed miserably. She would often wake up sweating in the night, after a nightmare about him finding someone else or dying tragically. She needed him more than ever.

Ruthless. Lethal. Dangerous. She soon felt so broken, that she felt the need to brake other people. She smashed beyblades, completely destroyed them beyond repair. Afterwards, she'd always weep silently, so consumed with guilt.

Years passed and she'd already given up. She'd found happiness in another man, but he couldn't replace him. Not ever. She still grieved over him. Every night she'd look at her partner's sleeping face and wish 'Why couldn't it be him?'

Months later, she took awoke in one of their favourite places. It was a beautiful spring meadow, wildflowers carressed her ankles and she made her way across. The sun shone off her creamy skin, and her loose hair swayed gently about her back. She felt like when she was there, part of him was with her, too.

Eventually, she grew tired. Tears spilled down her face as she turned to leave. Then, he came. He walked over carefully, anxious about his lover's reaction. She felt her knees give way, and he caught her. He cradled the girl in his arms whilst she sobbed into his chest, her arms slung around his neck. When she recovered, he set her to her feet, and knelt down on one knee. He produced a ring studded with every gem imaginable. She glowed inside and out. He had promised, afterall.

* * *

**Julia: *sniffles* That was so sweet! Hate the bit about me being insane, though.**

**Alexis: Don't hate it! You had to express your emotions some how.**

**Julia: I guess. Hey, Kai, that ring...**

**Kai: NO.**

**Alexis: ^^" R+R!**


	2. RayMariah

**Alexis: Two chapter in one night? I'm on a roll!**

**Ray: You should be an author when you grow up.**

**Mariah: Yeah!**

**Alexis: Well, that'll be plan B, then.**

**Mariah: =^-^= Alexis doesn't own Beyblade in any way!**

* * *

Marriage had been a crucial thing in their tribe. She had dreams about him becoming hers one day. He was the most important thing in her life.

Over time their friendship grew and developed into something more. He was first to express his feelings and she returned them with her heart.

Violent thoughts occured to him as he imagined what her brother would think, but he decided to push them aside, for her sake.

Even though he didn't want to leave her side, he had dreams and ambitions. Cowering away from the heartbreak and tears, he left early without a word.

On the fourteenth, her birthday, she still grieved over him. She felt broken, like he had taken half of her with him.

No matter what, he knew he would always love her. And when the time came, he would be her husband. Forever at her side.

* * *

**Mariah: ... That was beautiful!**

**Alexis: Aww thanks M ^^**

**Ray: You make me sound like a monster V.V**

**Alexis: I do not! Please, R+R, and reassure Ray he is not a monster! XD**


	3. DaichiMingMing

**Alexis: Sorry for the long wait! Been busy at the yard all week ^^**

**Ming Ming: She promises she won't be such a slacker next time!**

**Alexis: ...**

**Daichi: Uh, Alexis would like to say that she doesn't own Beyblade or me and Ming Ming in anyway.**So much time had passed before she saw him again. She was backstage, preparing for her big concert in Tokyo, when a voice called her name. She was sure she'd imagined it. His voice.

* * *

I'm losing it, she thought, and shook it off. She burst onto the stage, full of life and primped, but it was all an act. She felt dead without him. He completed her.

No matter what, she couldn't concentrate of her performance, because she caught a glimpse of flame red hair in the cheering crowd.

Gasping, she dropped her microphone and froze. The crowd murmured nervously. Suddenley, the singer tore through the crowd, stammering apologies without looking to see who she'd shoved.

Even though he didn't want her, she wanted him. She realised as she drew closer, that it was him. She collapsed into his awaiting arms.

Realising that she'd won the boy of her dreams felt like a huge weight had been lifted of her shoulders, and she could smile easily, for the first time in a long while.

* * *

**Ming Ming: How romantic! 3**

**Alexis: I knew you'd approve!**

**Daichi: It's OK, I guess.**

**Alexis: -gives Daichi evils-**

**Ming Ming: ^^" Review people! -blows kisses-**


	4. MaxMariam

**Mariam: This, is too cute.**

**Max: I agree! ^^**

**Alexis: Aww, thanks you too, you've made my day!**

**Max: Alexis doesn't own Beyblade in any way! ^^**

* * *

In the next month or so, she wondered what she was doing right now. She tried to stop thinking about him, she knew it made her team mates angry.

Never before had she felt so strongly toward someone, not even her own brother. Her feelings were a mixture of doubt and hope, that she would see him again sometime soon.

Tomorrow was the first match of the second World Championships. She would be blading tag-team with her brother. Silently, she crossed her fingers behind her back, and wished.

I thought we had something special, she thought.

Mariam, he called to her on the day of the match. She gasped, turned, and fought the urge to run to him.

Even though she lost the match, he ran to her and hugged her close. She smiled despite her sadness, and huddled into his embrace.

* * *

**Max: I hate to break it to you guys, but Four Tales of Love is finished!**

**Alexis: I promise I'll do another Beyblade fanfic soon! ^^**

**Mariah, Mariam, Julia and Ming Ming: R+R! ^^**


End file.
